


Warrior

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Lime, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna vuole sentirsi più forte per non deludere Gokudera e il resto della sua famiglia.Coppia: 5927.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Warrior di Beth Crowley. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ

Cap.1 Broken Angel  


_Mi hai ammaliato_

_Vestito di ombre e segretezza_

_La bellezza di un angelo spezzato_

  


Tsuna poggiò la guancia sul palmo della mano puntellandosi con il gomito sul tavolo, lo sguardo perso nella direzione di Gokudera chino su un libro di testo.

< Ha un'aria davvero assorta > pensò.

Strinse le labbra arricciando il naso, giocherellò con la matita con la mano libera osservando il ragazzo sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso.

< Quando si perde a leggere non fa così paura > pensò.

Arricciò il labbro arrossendo leggermente, si agitò sul posto sedendosi meglio sulle proprie ginocchia e deglutì.

< Questo non è assolutamente possibile! Gokudera-kun è sempre così irruento e misterioso, non posso credere sembri così tranquillo! >.

Gokudera allungò le gambe sul pavimento e voltò un'altra pagina, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

Tsuna seguì il movimento della lingua dell'altro con lo sguardo, avvampò violentemente e si sbatté le mani sulla faccia indietreggiando leggermente sul tatami.

< Pensare questo genere di cose su Gokudera-kun è completamente fuori luogo! >.

Gokudera sentì un rumore, si voltò di scatto e vide Tsuna cadere all'indietro. Balzò, chiuse il libro stringendolo al petto e con l'altro braccio cinse i fianchi di Sawada, rimettendolo in piedi.

"Tutto bene, Decimo?" domandò.

Tsuna deglutì, annuì lentamente e poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Gokudera, facendo leva per tornare seduto.

"M-mi dispiace Gokudera-kun. Eri così concentrato" mormorò.

Si grattò una guancia arrossata abbassando lo sguardo, strinse le labbra secche.

< Lui sembra aggraziato e tenebroso, è davvero assurdo credere mi segua sempre >.

Gokudera arrossì guardandolo in viso, deglutì e si sedette a sua volta.

"Volevate qualcosa, Decimo?" chiese con tono accurato.

Tsuna deglutì pesantemente passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani con un movimento nervoso, negò con il capo poggiandosi nuovamente sulle proprie ginocchia.

"Ah, è solo che quando sei così immerso nella lettura non sembri per niente spaventoso ...".

S'irrigidì, chiuse gli occhi e negò con le mani scuotendole ripetutamente con foga davanti a sé.

"Ah, no, è che, ecco, io ...".

Le iridi di Gokudera divennero di un grigio più scuro e il giovane strinse le labbra, chinando il capo.

"Mi dispiace di avervi trascurato per il libro. Avete qualche altro compito da affidarmi?" domandò.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle accoccolandosi su se stesso, si morse il labbro distogliendo le spalle.

< Ah, l'ha fatto di nuovo! Ha di nuovo chiesto scusa al posto mio > pensò.

Si grattò la guancia alzando lentamente la testa, sollevò timidamente lo sguardo accennando un sorriso.

"Ecco ... sembri sempre nascondere qualche segreto ... e sei davvero affascinante quando leggi ... quindi non è un problema guardarti farlo".

Gokudera gli sorrise e si alzò in piedi, giocherellando con il libro.

"Mi state chiedendo di farmi guardare?" lo stuzzicò.

Tsuna divenne completamente rosso sentendo una patina di sudore freddo lungo il collo ed un blocco allo stomaco, deglutì e poggiò le mani sul pavimento.

"Io ... ecco ... penso ... penso che ...".

Si leccò le labbra guardando Gokudera, prese un respiro profondo mettendosi seduto composto e lo fissò.

"Voglio vedere oltre quella tua aria di segretezza, Gokudera-kun" dichiarò, il tono leggermente tremante.

"Non credo di avervi mai nascosto nulla, Decimo, ma sono a vostra disposizione per qualsiasi... quesito" rispose Gokudera. Raggiunse la libreria e mise al suo posto il libro, spingendolo con l'indice pallido e affusolato.

Tsuna sentì un blocco alla gola, seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti di Gokudera percependo il proprio corpo teso e strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia con forza.

"Solo ... tu sei ... sei molto più dotato di me!".

Chiuse gli occhi incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Ah! L'ho detto! Ora si arrabbierà di nuovo! > si disse.

Strinse le palpebre chiuse con forza premendo i pugni sulle ginocchia fino a stropicciare il tessuto.

"Sei intelligente e sei molto bello, hai classe e fascino e sembri sempre saperne più degli altri! Io non ho niente di tutto questo!".

Gokudera divenne rosso, indietreggiò, rischiò di inciampare e ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Decimo, vi ringrazio per i complimenti, ma voi avete dei pregi tutti vostri. Siete speciale" ribatté.

Tsuna ridacchiò nervosamente sentendo le guance e la fronte bruciare, si leccò le labbra ed ispirò.

"Questo lo dici solo perché non ti sei visto, Gokudera-kun" disse.

Si grattò la guancia facendo vagare lo sguardo lungo la stanza.

"Sembri un angelo caduto, o qualcosa del genere ...".

Gokudera negò con il capo e strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nel palmo.

"Un angelo non penso proprio, Decimo" mormorò.

Tsuna avvampò violentemente scuotendo le mani davanti a sé, indietreggiò sul pavimento restando seduto e strinse i denti.

"I-io non volevo offenderti! Ma quando sei perso tra i tuoi pensieri e ti guardo, mi sembra d'incantarmi! Hai ... hai davvero molta grazia, ecco!" strillò, con tono isterico.

Gokudera si sporse in avanti e gli allacciò l'ultimo bottone della camicia, raddrizzandogli il colletto.

"Sono lieto apprezziate le mie doti".

Tsuna strinse con forza i pugni, si alzò in piedi di scatto tendendo le braccia leggermente tremanti lungo i fianchi e chiuse gli occhi incassando il capo tra le spalle tese.

"Ma non ha senso che una persona come te apprezzi me!" strillò.

Gokudera gli s'inginocchiò davanti e gli prese la mano nella sua, facendogli il baciamano.

"Nessun altro è il mio Decimo".

Tsuna si bloccò tenendo l'arto teso, guardò il volto di Gokudera chino sul proprio palmo e sentì l'aria mancare.

< Sembra davvero un angelo spezzato. Chissà cos'altro nasconde ... > pensò.

Si umettò le labbra prendendo un respiro profondo.

"M-mi dispiace, Gokudera-kun ...".


	2. Cap.2 Intrappolato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Warrior di Beth Crowley. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ

Cap.2 Intrappolato  
  


_ Mi sono avventurato con cautela _

_ Temendo quello che avresti pensato fossi _

_ Ma presto mi sono trovato intrappolato _

  
  


Gokudera si rialzò in piedi, mettendosi ritto dinnanzi all'altro.

Tsuna si passò la mano dietro al collo sudato facendo mezzo passo indietro, distolse lo sguardo facendolo scorrere sul pavimento con le labbra strette.

"Alle volte mi ... mi spaventa".

Mise le mani avanti scuotendole, alzò il capo guardandolo con gli occhi dilatati.

"Non tu, ovviamente! Cioè, alle volte sei spaventoso, ma quello che fa paura più di tutto è il tuo modo di vedermi!".

Abbassò le mani lasciando ricadere le braccia, sospirò scuotendo la testa.

< Non sto facendo altro che peggiorare le cose >.

Gokudera curvò le spalle.

"Vi diamo troppi pesi, vero?" domandò con voce cupa.

Tsuna batté le palpebre scuotendo il capo, si mise ritto avvicinandosi appena all'altro e storse il labbro.

"N-non intendevo dire questo" mormorò, contrito.

Incassò il capo tra le spalle guardandosi i piedi, sospirò leggermente.

"Forse mi sto avventurando in qualcosa che non so proprio gestire" ammise.

Tese le braccia tremanti, strinse con più forza le labbra guardando fisso i propri piedi.

"Alle volte vi vedo attorno a me e mi chiedo che idea vi siate fatti di me ... soprattutto che idea hai tu di me, Gokudera-kun" ammise.

Gokudera lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé e lo cullò.

"Decimo, ma voi siete sconvolto" gemette.

Tsuna alzò le mani poggiandole sul petto di Gokudera, percependone il calore attraverso la maglietta. Arrossì abbassando lo sguardo senza muoversi.

"Io ... io dico sul serio" protestò, con tono basso.

Gokudera lo strinse con più forza.

"Voi siete forte, coraggioso e vi occupate sempre di tutti noi" gli elencò.

Tsuna lo scostò gentilmente abbastanza da alzare il capo, le iridi marroni dilatate erano leggermente liquide e brillavano.

"Non faccio altro che inciampare e mettervi nei guai" lo contraddisse.

Deglutì distogliendo lo sguardo, lo fece scorrere sulle braccia di Gokudera e sospirò sfiorandogli i polsi con la punta delle dita sottili.

"Quello che mi credi ... è tutto sbagliato! Non sono coraggioso, e men che meno forte!".

Sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo tremando leggermente, sentiva un nodo alla gola.

"Non so come fartelo capire! Ho provato a dirlo a tutti, ma è come non mi sentiste!".

Fece un passo indietro, stringendo le labbra.

< Ora mi odierà di certo ... ma non voglio rimanere intrappolato in ciò che pensa di me > si disse.

Le iridi di Gokudera divennero liquide e il giovane distolse lo sguardo.

"Decimo, chi non ha paura è incosciente. Chi è veramente coraggioso ne ha, magari tanta, ma la affronta per aiutare gli altri".

Deglutì rumorosamente.

"Perdonatemi, non riesco mai a farvi comprendere quanto voi siate speciale e importante".

Tsuna digrignò i denti abbassando il capo di scatto, strinse i pugni sentendo le braccia tremare ed espirò tra i denti.

< Mi sembra di essere intrappolato in un loop > si disse.

Tirò su la testa, prese un respiro sporgendosi verso l'altro.

"Non metto in dubbio che tu lo creda! Non capisco come, ma so che vedi quelle cose in me! Sono solo ...".

Distolse lo sguardo rilassando le braccia.

"... Solo intrappolato nel tentativo di diventare quella visione che avete di me, credo".

 


	3. Cap.3 Chi sono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Warrior di Beth Crowley. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ

Cap.3 Chi sono   
  


_ Mi prendi per mano _

_ Mi chiedo chi sono io _

  
  


  
  


Gokudera gli diede le spalle, le teneva curve e abbassò il capo osservandosi le scarpe.

"Non volevo imporvi niente, soprattutto non volevo obbligarvi a fare l'eroe. Questo vi mette sempre in pericolo".

Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia. Fece un paio di passi allontanandosi.

"Vedrò di asfissiarvi meno".

Tsuna scattò in avanti afferrandogli il polso, lo tirò verso di sé facendolo voltare e strinse l'altra mano marchiandosi il palmo con le unghie.

"Non voglio questo!" esclamò, con forza.

Strinse il polso di Gokudera arrossandogli la pelle pallida, lo guardò con gli occhi castani brillanti di riflessi arancio.

"Voglio che mi aiuti a capire chi sono, Gokudera-kun!".

Lasciò la presa arrossendo, fece un passo indietro e deglutì stringendo i denti.

"Mi fai sentire sempre molto importante, e alle volte la cosa mi spaventa e mi sta un po' stretta, ma vorrei davvero capire come mi vedi; e forse perfino diventare in quel modo".

Alzò il capo con espressione decisa.

"Ma non posso farlo senza te a tenermi la mano!".

Il battito cardiaco di Gokudera era accelerato, le sue orecchie in fiamme, il viso accaldato, gli occhi arrossati e la lacrima luccicava sulla sua guancia.

"Qualsiasi cosa, Decimo. Io sarò sempre qui per voi" giurò.

Prese la mano di Tsuna nella propria.

"Cosa devo fare, ditemi solo cosa. Chiedetemi tutto" lo implorò.

Tsuna deglutì, strinse la mano di Gokudera nella propria e gli asciugò la lacrima con l'altra, accennando un leggero sorriso nervoso.

"Io ... io vorrei tu mi guidassi. Non sono certo di cosa voglio fare, e ancora meno di chi sono e tu ... tu sembri così certo di tutto" ammise.

Gokudera gli si mise in ginocchio ai piedi e chinò il capo.

"Vi andrebbe di farvi l'onore di allenarvi con me, Decimo?" domandò con la voce tremante.

Tsuna strinse le labbra e si tese rizzando la schiena, annuì con un movimento secco e addolcì lo sguardo.

"Lo farò con piacere, Gokudera-kun" assicurò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Combattimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Warrior di Beth Crowley. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ

Cap.4 Combattimento  


_Insegnami a combattere, ti mostrerò come vincere_

  


Gokudera osservò le fiamme dell'ultimo desiderio danzare sul capo di Tsuna, i suoi occhi la fissavano ipnotizzati. Le sfumature aranciate erano dello stesso colore degli occhi del Decimo e si sposavano con il color caffé dei capelli di Tsuna. Gokudera deglutì nuovamente e socchiuse gli occhi. Alzò il braccio, caricò la bomba nel suo lanciafiamme dalla forma di teschio e sparò. La fiammata si diresse verso Tsuna che spiccò il volo.

"Impegnati di più, Gokudera-kun" lo riprese Tsuna.

Scattò verso il basso, simulò un pugno verso l'altro tenendo le labbra strette tra loro.

Gokudera balzò all'indietro per schivarlo, allargò le braccia ed ansimò. Attivò la barriera a cerchio di fiamma della tempesta davanti a sé, il mirino intorno era fatto di ossa galleggianti.

Tsuna rimase sospeso in aria con una gamba piegata, lo sguardo fisso sull'avversario.

"Se hai paura di colpirmi, non potrai insegnarmi nulla" disse.

Gokudera infilò l'anello in diverse box del sistema C.A.I. e sparò una fiammata di fulmine mascherata da fiammata di pioggia, rallentando anche i movimenti dell'avversario.

Tsuna scosse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi, voltò il capo a destra e sinistra cercando tra il fumo; sentiva il corpo pesante.

< Dannazione ... Mi sono distratto perché è Gokudera-kun > pensò.

Si lasciò cadere lateralmente, osservando di sottecchi le reazioni dell'altro.

Gokudera disattivò lo scudo e strinse i denti, sporto verso l'altro. Strinse i pugni, ansimando.

< Se lo prendo, penserà che lo sto sottovalutando. Devo aspettare > pensò.

Tsuna si rizzò di scatto, tese il braccio sinistro dietro di sé.

"Operazione X" sussurrò.

Puntò il braccio destro verso l'avversario, gli arti tremavano leggermente.

"Ricevuto, boss" rispose la voce femminile nelle cuffie.

Tsuna osservò il bersaglio puntarsi su Gokudera, strinse le labbra.

"Target acquisito. Pressione fiamma sinistra in aumento. 17000, 18000, 19000, 20000".

Tsuna sentì una patina di sudore freddo, prese qualche respiro sentendo il capo girare.

< Le fiamme della pioggia indebolirà l'X-Burner abbastanza da non fargli male > si disse.

"Pressione fiamma destra in aumento. 17000, 18000, 19000, 20000. Simmetria raggiunta".

Tsuna annuì leggermente socchiudendo le iridi arancio.

"X-Burner".

Lanciò la fiammata verso Gokudera, restando a fissare verso la nuvola di fumo.

Gokudera riattivò immediatamente la sua barriera, le sue fiamme vennero spazzate via, l'attacco penetrò la sua barriera e lo scaraventò dall'altra parte della palestra. Gokudera andò a sbattere contro la parete, cadde in ginocchio e tossì un paio di volte.

"Bell'attacco, Decimo" sussurrò.

Tsuna atterrò, spense la fiamma e corse verso Gokudera e si chinò su di lui stringendogli un braccio.

"Stai bene, Gokudera-kun?" chiese.

Gokudera si diede la spinta e si rialzò in piedi, tossendo un altro paio di volte. Aveva le guance sporche di calce e un livido sopra l'occhio.

"Avete visto la vostra potenza, Decimo?" gli chiese con tono eccitato.

Tsuna sorrise timidamente, si grattò la guancia arrossendo appena.

"Ti sei lasciato scoperto dopo avermi colpito" protestò.

Lo guardò e accentuò il sorriso guardandolo con gli occhi leggermente lucidi.

"Io devo esitare di più, e tu di meno. Sei disposto ad aiutarmi ancora, Gokudera-kun?" domandò.

Gokudera si grattò un sopracciglio.

"Veramente, Decimo, voi nelle battaglie esitate sempre molto. Vi fa bene esitare di meno" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna si morse il labbro spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Sono troppo sicuro di me. Devo imparare a combattere, e tu sei fortissimo".

Arrossì alzando il capo, sorrise dolcemente e gli prese la mano.

"In qualche modo riesco a vincere, ma se tu non avessi esitato mi avresti battuto" dichiarò.

Gokudera negò con il capo e si allontanò da lui, camminando all'indietro.

"Non è vero. Ed ora ve lo dimostro" promise.

Tsuna mugugnò perplesso e mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni stringendo il contenitore delle pillole nel guanto, indietreggiò guardando l'altro.

"Cosa ...?".

"Che siete più forte voi" rispose Gokudera riattivando il sistema.

Tsuna mandò giù due pillole riattivando le fiamme, socchiuse gli occhi arancioni tendendosi.

"Facciamolo" disse, duro.

Gokudera attivò la fiamma della nebbia e con quella celò l'attacco della sua fiamma della tempesta. Utilizzò nuovamente la fiamma della pioggia per rallentare l'avversario sparandola con un attacco del suo lanciafiamme, aumentò la sua barriera al massimo e attivò la fiamma del sole per rigenerarsi.

Tsuna venne sballottato a destra e sinistra, scosse il capo e tossicchiò per il fumo.

< Sta attaccando senza sosta > pensò.

Gokudera si morse l'interno della guancia e aumentò la potenza della propria barriera che gli vorticava intorno.

Tsuna strinse i denti e gli andò incontro, il corpo pesante gli pulsava e vedeva leggermente annebbiato.

< Devo attaccarlo da vicino, è la mia unica chance > si disse.

Provò a colpirlo ripetutamente, i movimenti erano lenti e scoordinati.

"Ce la potete fare Decimo, dovete solo crederci" bisbigliò Gokudera.

Tsuna gli diede un calcio che sfiorò il mento dell'altro, ruotò su se stesso e mise le mani davanti a sé colpendo la barriera con le fiamme del cielo.

Gokudera cadde carponi, esanime e le sue fiamme si spensero. Uri balzò dalla box arma e si mise davanti al padrone, soffiando.

Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo su Uri, si mise in ginocchio porgendo la mano a Gokudera con un sorriso gentile.

"Ti ringrazio" sussurrò.

Gokudera la afferrò e si lasciò tirare su da Tsuna. Si piegò, ansimando e accarezzò Uri, questo si strofinò contro la sua mano con la testa e balzò dentro la box arma.

"Ve lo avevo detto, Decimo, che ci riuscivate" mormorò.

Tsuna gli strinse la mano con decisione guardando l'altro negli occhi, la fiamma arancione sulla sua fronte si rifletteva nelle iridi chiare di Gokudera. Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi arancioni con un sorriso.

"Puoi insegnarmi a combattere con la tua stessa decisione".

Indurì lo sguardo.

"E io ti posso aiutare a vincere" dichiarò.


	5. Cap.5 Bruciore sottopelle

Cap.5 Bruciore sottopelle  
  


_ Sei il mio difetto mortale, io il tuo peccato fatale _

_ Fammi sentire le fitte, il dolore, il bruciore _

_ Sottopelle _

  
  


  
  


Gokudera si sedette sul letto, detergendosi la fronte con l'asciugamano. Si avvolse i capelli argentati, un altro asciugamano gli copriva il corpo ignudo. Osservò Tsuna uscire dal bagno.

"Siete stato bravissimo, Decimo".

Tsuna accennò un sorriso strofinandosi l'asciugamano tra i capelli umidi.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" tentò, con tono esitante.

Gokudera si voltò verso di lui, osservando i suoi capelli castani scompigliati.

"Tutto quello che volete, Decimo".

Tsuna si mise seduto sul bordo del letto, piegò una gamba lasciando dondolare l'altra e accennò un sorriso.

"Avevi paura di colpirmi oggi, al nostro primo scontro?".

Gokudera tirò su le gambe e se le abbracciò, l'asciugamano gli lasciava scoperte le spalle.

"Mi sentivo in colpa a farlo, ma non temevo di farti del male. Ho fiducia nelle tue doti, Decimo" ribatté.

Tsuna batté le palpebre sporgendosi verso di lui con espressione confusa, poggiò la mano sul letto e strinse le labbra.

"In colpa? Questo non ha senso, Gokudera-kun! Era un addestramento!" protestò.

Guardò il ragazzo stringersi le gambe e incassò il capo tra le spalle mettendosi a gattoni sul letto.

"Non c'è nessun problema se mi ferisci durante uno scontro. So che non vuoi esagerare".

Gokudera si strofinò l'asciugamano sulla testa, disordinando i propri capelli grigi.

"Mi sento sempre in colpa a farti delle offese, di qualsiasi genere".

Tsuna abbassò il capo, le ciocche castane gocciolavano lungo il volto inumidendogli il petto nudo semicoperto dall'asciugamano. Si morse il labbro e alzò la testa con gli sguardo deciso.

"Devi permettermi di farmi male! Anche se contro i miei amici, voglio condividere le vostre stesse ferite".

Strinse i pugni sulle lenzuola sentendo la gola secca, tremava leggermente.

"Credi che colpirmi sia un offesa? Ma ... ma non farlo offende tutto quello che passate per me!".

Gokudera si tolse l'asciugamano dai capelli ed iniziò ad asciugare i capelli dell'altro ragazzino.

"E' un'offesa anche sottovalutarvi, ecco perché l'ho fatto" mormorò gentilmente.

Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi incassando il capo tra le spalle e arricciò il naso mugugnando.

"Come colpirmi quando sono vulnerabile sarebbe sottovalutarmi?" chiese, con tono isterico.

Gokudera chinò il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle.

"Avete vinto, non eravate vulnerabile".

Gli tolse l'asciugamano dal capo.

"Voi siete vulnerabile in altri momenti, come quando dormite".

Tsuna mugugnò confuso, sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli umidi e incrociò le gambe sul letto.

"Non ti capisco per niente, Gokudera-kun" si lamentò.

Si grattò la guancia abbassando il capo, osservando le lenzuola stropicciate e umide.

"Non mi hai attaccato quando ti ho lasciato un'apertura per non sentirti in colpa, però dici di non volermi sottovalutare e che sai quanto sono forte ... a me sembra tutto confuso!".

Avvampò violentemente alzando il capo di scatto con gli occhi sgranati leggermente più chiari del normale.

"E perché mi hai guardato dormire?!".

Gokudera strisciò lungo il letto e si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso l'armadio.

"Mi sono fatto perdonare attaccandovi subito dopo, almeno speravo". Sospirò e aprì l'anta.

"Abbiamo dormito spesso insieme ed io di notte non riesco a riposare più di qualche ora".

Tsuna prese un respiro profondo rilassando leggermente le spalle, si alzò in piedi raggiungendo a propria volta l'armadio.

"Non ce l'ho con te per questo. Mi chiedevo solo perché ti sentissi in colpa ad attaccarmi durante un addestramento" spiegò.

Si chinò per prendere una maglietta, scivolò sul pavimento finendo in terra e mugugnò di dolore massaggiandosi il mento. Sospirò, alzò il capo guardando Gokudera e si tirò seduto.

"Anche sapere come fai a non prendermi in giro sarebbe bello!" aggiunse, scherzoso.

Gokudera lo raggiunse, lo prese in braccio issandolo e lo rimise sul letto.

"Perdonatemi, non vi ho preso in tempo" si scusò.

Tsuna ridacchiò imbarazzato grattandosi la guancia sporca, strinse le gambe incrociandole sulle coperte.

"Non faccio altro che farti scusare" notò.

Gokudera scrollò le spalle e si diresse nuovamente verso l'armadio. Si tolse l'asciugamano, lo piegò mettendoselo sotto il braccio e piegò le ginocchia, aprì il cassetto e prese un paio di boxer.

"Se non sbagliassi con voi, non dovrei scusarmi".

Tsuna emise un basso sospiro guardandosi la punta dei piedi nudi.

< In qualche modo, è come se fossimo nocivi l'uno per l'altro > pensò.

Giocherellò con il bordo dell'asciugamano con le dita sottili.

"Non è che sbagli, Gokudera-kun. Alle volte neanche io so cosa voglio" ammise.

Gokudera infilò i boxer e si mise a cercare un paio di calzini uguali.

"Voi mi giustificate sempre" mormorò.

Tsuna sporse il capo, si morse il labbro.

"Puoi prendere i vestiti anche per me?" chiese.

Si strinse le caviglie, accennò un sorriso.

"Dico sul serio! Voglio combattere ed essere preso sul serio, ma ho davvero troppa paura! Tu ... Tu non esiti mai ...".

Gokudera prese un paio di boxer azzurri con disegnate delle nuvolette, si voltò e li lanciò sul letto accanto a Tsuna.

"Decimo, avete vinto, rasserenatevi".

Tsuna sospirò frustrato, infilò le mutande e mugugnò.

"Questo lo so. Non era proprio quello che intendevo".

Abbassò lo sguardo, prese un respiro profondo.

"Alle volte ... Alle volte penso di essere nocivo per te".

Gokudera si appoggiò all'anta dell'armadio e sospirò.

"Vorrei essere più simile a Yamamoto. Lui riesce a dimostrare quanto lo fai stare meglio".

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo dilatando gli occhi, si alzò e lo raggiunse, gli prese le mani.

"Però con te riesco a vedere i miei difetti" sussurrò.

Si umettò le labbra secche, sospirando.

"Riesco a notare quando sbaglio, e a fare meglio. Questo non posso farlo con nessun altro".

Gokudera si mise in ginocchio, continuò a tenergli una mano nella propria e liberò l'altra prendendo un paio di calzini bianchi dall'armadio.

"Decimo se non vi vestite prendere freddo" sussurrò.

Tsuna sorrise appena, annuì prendendo i calzini dalle mani dell'altro.

"Se tu fossi un angelo come sembri, io sarei senza dubbio il tuo peccato".

Arrossì, si allontanò di scatto indietreggiando freneticamente.

< Mannaggia! Ho detto quello che stavo pensando! > si disse.

Gokudera arrossì e nascose il capo dentro l'armadio, continuando a frugare tra i calzini.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe peccare con voi, Decimo" bisbigliò.

Tsuna si passò le mani sulle spalle nude sentendo la pelle fredda, sorrise dolcemente.

"Non mi dispiace vedere i miei difetti con te, Gokudera-kun".

Gokudera infilò i calzini, prese una delle proprie camicie e la indossò.

"Decimo, non ve l'ho mai chiesto, ma vi piace Kyoko?" domandò.

Tsuna trillò avvampando violentemente, scosse le mani davanti a sé negando.

"Co-co-cosa dici, Gokudera-kun!".

Gokudera afferrò una magliettina marrone e la lanciò sul letto.

"Preferite Haru?" s'informò.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"No! Assolutamente no!" strillo, acuto.

Prese fiato, raggiunse Gokudera e strinse le labbra.

"Perché? Ti piace una delle due?".

Osservò la maglietta con espressione corrucciata, sospirò.

< Una persona affascinante come Gokudera-kun riuscirebbe di certo a conquistare Kyoko-chan > si disse.

Gokudera si passò la mano tra i capelli e afferrò un pantaloncino rosso sangue.

"A me non piacciono le ragazze".

Tsuna si allungò per prendere una maglietta dall'armadio, scivolò addosso a Gokudera e gli strinse le spalle spingendolo in terra. Chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì e saltò seduto.

"Ah, scusa. Volevo vestirmi ...".

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, mugolò.

"Allora chi ti piace, Gokudera-kun?".

Gokudera lo fece accomodare meglio su di sé e arrossì, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

"Voi" esalò con un filo di voce.

Tsuna s'irrigidì dilatando gli occhi, rilassò le spalle con un sorriso accennato.

"Sono davvero il tuo peccato fatale" mormorò.

Arrossì leggermente osservando le labbra dell'altro.

"È per questo che anche se ti senti in colpa mi permetti di ferirmi? Perché ti piaccio?".

Gokudera gli accarezzò la guancia, aveva le labbra secche e bollenti.

"Vi amo, ma non è solo quello" sussurrò.

Tsuna sentì la testa girare e gli strinse le spalle.

< Ha detto 'Ti amo' senza esitare! > pensò.

Deglutì percependo un peso allo stomaco, piegò appena il capo.

"E ... E cosa?".

Gokudera socchiuse le gambe e sporse le labbra in fuori, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospirò.

"Io vi sono fedele, Decimo. Obbedirò ad ogni... ai vostri ordini". Le sue ciglia fremettero e una ciocca di capelli gli finì sulla guancia accaldata.

Tsuna aggrottò la fronte.

"Hai cambiato parola" notò.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli.

"Non farò mai niente che spezzi il vostro sorriso. Me lo avete insegnato voi, non ne vale la pena se siete infelice" sussurrò.

Tsuna piegò il capo, sorrise dolcemente togliendogli la ciocca dalla guancia.

"Volevi dire che obbedirai ai miei sorrisi?" domandò.

Arrossì guardando il corpo dell'altro sotto il proprio, deglutì.

< Si sta esponendo molto per me ... Dovrei ricambiare in qualche modo >.

La camicia di Gokudera ricadeva aperta ai lati del corpo pallido del giovane, lasciando scoperto il suo petto dai muscoli accennati. Il pomo d'amano tremava e i suoi capezzoli erano turgidi.

"Obbedirò anche a quelli, Decimo" promise Hayato.

Tsuna scosse il capo, il volto arrossato e accaldato.

"Non intendevo quello! Volevo ... Volevo sapere cosa volevi dirmi, prima di cambiare frase".

Distolse lo sguardo, sospirò.

"Mi permetti di sentire il dolore, e le bruciature, e i lividi. Ma quando ti vedo così ... sento qualcosa di diverso. Penso davvero di essere un peccato fatale, per te. E forse tu pensi di essere solo un peso, o una specie di difetto da eliminare, ma per me non c'è nulla di più importante che sapere cosa fare per voi".

"Stavo per dire ad ogni desiderio, ma vi ho detto, ho troppe limitazioni perché sia vero" mugolò Gokudera.

Avvertiva un bruciore all'altezza del basso ventre.

Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo notando un leggero rigonfiamento all'altezza dei boxer dell'altro, avvampò scivolando verso il basso e ricadde su Gokudera sbattendo il mento sul suo petto. Sollevò la testa, sorrise timidamente.

"Hai mai pensato di non farmi combattere? O peggio, che io non potessi combattere?" chiese.

Gokudera chiuse le gambe e si alzò seduto.

"Decimo, sono stato sconfitto innumerevoli volte, al massimo dovrebbe essere il contrario".

Lo aiutò a sedersi più comodamente e gli accarezzò il mento.

Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi sentendo le dita dell'altro tiepide sulla pelle, rilassò leggermente le spalle.

"Ogni volta che mi permetti di sentire il dolore sottopelle, so che ti fidi di me" sussurrò.

Le iridi marroni avevano lievi sfumature arancio che danzavano nei suoi occhi, illuminandoli appena.

"Sei il mio difetto mortale, perché voglio dimostrarti di poterlo sopportare. Sentire quelle bruciature e quei lividi, e sapere che credi io possa farcela" sussurrò.

Lo guardò negli occhi, allungò le mani intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro.

"E ora so che ogni volta che mi permetti di sentire sottopelle quelle emozioni, ti senti in colpa, quindi io sono il tuo peggior peccato".

Abbassò il capo e ridacchiò arrossendo, scosse la testa.

"So che non ha senso, ma sapere questo mi fa pensare che riusciremo a fare tutto. Io a combattere, e tu a vincere".

 


	6. Cap.6 Non è sbagliato

Cap.6 Non è sbagliato  
  


_ Mettimi alla prova, ti proverò che sono forte _

_ Non mi permetterò di pensare che quel che proviamo è sbagliato _

  
  


  
  


Gokudera lo mise a terra e si rialzò in piedi, porgendogli il braccio.

"Vinceremo sicuramente, Decimo. Ora, permettetemi di aiutarvi a vestirvi" propose.

Tsuna si aggrappò al suo braccio, si tirò su e sorrise timidamente.

"Stai facendo finta di non aver detto nulla" sussurrò.

Gokudera aveva le gote sempre più vermiglie e le pupille dilatate.

"Voi non mi siete sembrato interessato" sussurrò.

Tsuna abbassò il capo con gli occhi liquidi facendo ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, mosse le dita dei piedi mugugnando.

< Non voglio pensi sia sbagliato, ma è tutto così strano > si disse.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo sul pavimento, sospirò alzando lentamente la testa.

"Io ... non so bene cosa provo, Gokudera-kun. Vorrei dimostrarti di essere forte, vorrei guadagnarmi il rispetto che provi ...".

Arrossì deglutendo e strinse i pugni facendo tremare le braccia magre.

"In X-Burner è facile, ma voi non avete niente di simile! Qualsiasi cosa io provi ... non riesco semplicemente a sentirla, se penso di non meritarlo".

Gokudera finì di vestirlo, in silenzio, tenendo lo sguardo basso, la fronte corrugata e gli occhi liquidi.

Tsuna si lasciò vestire rilassando i muscoli sotto le mani dell'altro, corrucciò la fronte gonfiando leggermente le guance.

"Non mi stai ascoltando seriamente, Gokudera-kun" si lamentò.

"No, Decimo. E' che non so come rispondervi. L'X-Burner è vostro, viene da voi. Se non lo riconoscete come tale, è difficile convincervi" mormorò Gokudera. Si incise l'interno della guancia con i denti.

Tsuna distolse lo sguardo, si lisciò la maglietta ripetutamente e mugugnò.

"Tutto ciò che mi rende speciale ... è tutto merito di Primo" sussurrò.

Alzò il capo con sguardo deciso, guardando l'altro ragazzo.

"Non voglio pensare di provare cose sbagliate, ma non voglio nemmeno essere giudicato per cose che non sono mie!".

Gokudera strinse le labbra con forza tra loro, fino a farle sbiancare e ricominciò a sua volta a vestirsi.

"Primo non aveva la vostra dolcezza. E di certo non ha usato le sue doti con la vostra stessa attenzione".

Chiuse l'armadio e si diresse verso il bagno, vi entrò e ne uscì con una spazzola, iniziando a pettinarsi i capelli.

"Ed inoltre, credo sia normale ereditare qualcosa dai propri antenati".

Tsuna si morse il labbro, gli andò davanti alzando il capo e lo guardò.

"Perché credi io sia forte?" chiese, con tono di sfida.

Sobbalzò, tremò incassando il capo tra le spalle e chiuse gli occhi stringendo le mani al petto.

< Ah! L'ho aggredito! > pensò.

Gokudera raggiunse il letto, con mani tremanti prese dal comodino una sigaretta e se la accese con un accendino. Inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Perché avete salvato questo mondo, la vostra famiglia e addirittura il futuro più volte senza neanche avere la maggiore età" mormorò roco.

Strinse le gambe, strofinando le ginocchia tra loro.

"Vi siete occupato di tutti noi. E cercato di mantenere il controllo e la pazienza anche quando era evidente che l'avevate persa".

Tsuna batté le palpebre, sgranò gli occhi e lo raggiunse. Poggiò la propria mano su quella di Gokudera, sorrise timidamente.

"Voi vi sottoponete sempre a prove che dimostrino che siete forti. Vorrei poterlo fare anch'io" ammise.

Alzò lentamente il capo, deglutì e si avvicinò appena all'altro.

"Non posso permettermi di pensare che questo è sbagliato. Tu lo fai già per entrambi, Gokudera-kun" aggiunse.

Gokudera addentò la punta della sigaretta e accarezzò il letto con entrambe le mani, facendo ondeggiare le gambe.

"Decimo, anche voi vi siete sottoposto a prove terribili. Avete sconfitto nemici per noi imbattibili, vi siete guadagnato sia i guanti che l'anello. Non sminuitevi così" lo implorò.

Tsuna lo guardò, strinse i pugni e deglutì pesantemente.

< Forse posso dimostrargli di essere forte anche oltre i combattimenti > si disse.

Si sporse verso il volto dell'altro, arrossì chiudendo gli occhi e sentì il battito accelerare.

< Lui dice di amarmi, ma ha paura di quello che sente e non vuole tentare. Forse se lo faccio ... se lo faccio, posso dimostrargli che sono forte >.

Baciò il lato delle labbra di Gokudera sentendo il sapore della nicotina, deglutì e si tirò indietro tenendo gli occhi chiusi.


	7. Cap.7 Quello che vedevi solo tu

Cap.7 Quello che vedevi solo tu  
  
  


_ Finalmente vedo quel che sapevi che c'era in me _

_ Da sempre _

_ Che oltre a questa facciata vulnerabile _

_ C’è un guerriero _

  
  


Gokudera si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra, lo baciò delicatamente, mentre un po' di fumo gli sfuggiva dalle narici. Si sdraiò sul letto sotto di lui. Tsuna si mise su di lui a gattoni, guardandolo negli occhi con le iridi leggermente liquide. Deglutì ancora, poggiò nuovamente le labbra su quelle dell'altro e lo baciò sentendo il sapore di nicotina pungergli la lingua. Schiuse le labbra, se le leccò e sollevò lo sguardo.

< Forse per lui è davvero così semplice. Come se io fossi speciale solo perché si tratta di me > rifletté.

Lo guardò dall'alto in basso osservandone il corpo pallido, arrossì.

< Ma non avrei mai il coraggio di chiedergli se è così >.

Gokudera si sfilò lentamente la camicia, la appallottolò e se la mise sotto la testa.

“Se siete confuso, non dovreste accontentarmi. Non voglio se non vi piaccio” gemette.

Tsuna scosse il capo, si passò ripetutamente la lingua sul palato sentendo la gola secca e gli poggiò le dita sottili dalle punte fredde sul petto.

“Tu mi piaci. Cerco solo ... cerco solo di vedere quello che vedi tu”.

Gokudera gli prese la mano e se la appoggiò sul petto, aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Lo senti?” domandò.

Tsuna arrossì allargando il palmo della mano, tenendolo premuto nel punto in cui Gokudera lo aveva poggiato. Annuì piano, trattenendo il fiato e tenendo gli occhi spalancati.

“Voi siete quel ragazzo dolce e timido che sa tirare fuori un coraggio e una forza degni di un capo. Io ti voglio seguire sempre perché ti amo” sussurrò.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Ecco, questo è quello che vedo in te”.

Tsuna rilassò le spalle, sorrise dolcemente e si chinò su di lui premendo con decisione le labbra schiuse contro quelle di Gokudera, gli occhi leggermente lucidi.

“Sembra io ti piaccia per come sono” sussurrò.

“Il mio cuore batte solo per quello che siete, Decimo” gli rispose.

Gli passò la mano tra i capelli e lo baciò a sua volta, con passione, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell'altro. Gli schiuse le labbra con la lingua e gli accarezzò la sua con la propria. Tsuna intrecciò la propria lingua con quella dell'altro sentendo le guance bruciare, si mosse esitante e socchiuse gli occhi. Si scostò appena, il corpo sottile era scosso da evidenti tremiti. Gli sfiorò il petto toccando l'accenno di muscoli che s'intravedeva dalla maglietta, sentiva le orecchie fischiare. Gokudera si abbassò i pantaloncini, continuando a baciare l'altro più volte, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Tsuna avvampò ancor di più guardandolo con occhi liquidi, sfiorò con la punta delle dita tremanti alcuni segni sulla pelle chiara dell'altro, gocce di sudore freddo imperlavano la sua pelle e percepiva il fiato mancare.

< Non riesco a capire chi sembri più delicato, in questo momento > si disse.

Gokudera gli sfiorò i fianchi con dita tremanti, la sua sigaretta si stava spegnendo nel posacenere sul comodino emanando un filo di fumo candido.

"Decimo, voi per me siete un guerriero, un leone indomabile, dovete solo prenderne consapevolezza con gli anni".

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle tendendo la schiena, strinse di scatto le spalle di Gokudera socchiudendo gli occhi leggermente liquidi.

“Pen-pensavo proprio ... che sembriamo molto delicati ... adesso” balbettò.

Gli sorrise imbarazzato, piegandosi a baciargli il lato del labbro.

< Per lui sembro un libro aperto >.

Gokudera si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Vostro, Decimo” bisbigliò.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Ricordi menzogneri

Cap.8 Ricordi menzogneri  
  


_I miei ricordi si rifiutavano_

_Di separare verità e menzogne_

  


  


  


Tsuna deglutì, sentiva una sensazione di calore al basso ventre ma dei brividi freddi alla base della schiena che lo facevano tremare. Strinse le mani di Gokudera sentendo il proprio battito rimbombare nelle orecchie.

"Questo ... questo sembra spaventoso ..." mormorò.

Gokudera batté un paio di volte le palpebre e gli accarezzò le spalle.

"Spaventoso?" domandò.

Tsuna deglutì pesantemente facendo ondeggiare il pomo d'Adamo, annuì passando le dita tremanti sul petto caldo dell'altro e si leccò le labbra secche.

"In qualche modo ... mi spaventa molto più delle battaglie" ammise.

Gokudera gli accarezzò le labbra con il pollice.

"Non voglio spaventarvi".

Tsuna sorrise timidamente, si chinò sfiorando il naso dell'altro con il proprio.

"Questo è imbarazzante, non spaventoso" sussurrò.

Scese leggermente con le mani sfiorando i fianchi di Gokudera, gli carezzò le cosce e tremò accoccolandosi.

"Ho come ... come la sensazione che farà male" balbettò.

Gokudera si leccò lentamente le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non voglio farvi male, Decimo" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna lo baciò lentamente chiudendo gli occhi, l'intero corpo scosso da forti tremiti.

< Sono così confuso ... > pensò.

Prese delicatamente le mani di Gokudera, se le poggiò contro la pelle tesa e sospirò.

"Non riesco a capire se tutto questo è vero ..." mormorò.

Gokudera lo accarezzò delicatamente.

"Perché Decimo?" chiese.

Tsuna lo guardò, rilassò lentamente i muscoli sotto il tocco dell'altro aderendo a lui e prese un respiro profondo.

"Hai mai l'impressione di ricordare qualcosa, e di non sapere se è un ricordo vero o falso?" chiese.

Arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo, poggiò il capo sul petto di Gokudera sentendo il battito.

"So che suona folle ... ma alle volte mi sembra di faticare a distinguere verità e menzogne".

Gokudera lo abbracciò e lo fece stendere su di sé, stringendolo.

"Voi siete la mia verità, Decimo, ma so cosa intendete" mormorò.

Deglutì rumorosamente.

"Forse abbiamo frequentato un po' troppo Mukuro".

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, i suoi occhi si fecero leggermente vacui osservando i contorni della finestra da cui s'intravedeva il cielo.

"Certe volte ricordo delle cose ... cose che non possono essere successe, ma che sono così vivide. Le bugie si confondono con ciò che è accaduto davvero, e io mi perdo".

Scosse il capo, sorrise timidamente e si accoccolò su Gokudera.

"Ah, scusami. Non dovrei dire cose del genere, soprattutto se anche tu le hai provate".

Gokudera gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena.

"Decimo, io sono vero. E anche quello che provo per voi".

Tsuna si rilassò lentamente, il battito si regolarizzò e lui alzò lo sguardo liquido.

"Se anche la mia mente si rifiutasse di distinguere tra i ricordi veri e quelli falsi ... potrei contare sul fatto che tu saresti lì?" chiese.

Arrossì abbassando lo sguardo, si morse il labbro stringendo i pugni sul petto dell'altro.

"So che è egoista da chiedere ... ma se tu fossi il mio punto fermo, potrei farlo".

"Io ci sarò sempre, Decimo" giurò Gokudera.

Tsuna sorrise dolcemente, lo baciò premendo le labbra socchiuse su quelle dell'altro e strinse gli occhi.

< Anche se non riesco bene a capire quello che penso ... so che Gokudera-kun è reale > si disse.

 

 


	9. Cap.9 Altri passati

Cap.9 Altri passati  


_E scandagliare il passato_

_Che la mia mente aveva creato_

  


  


Tsuna si adagiò di fianco a Gokudera, sorrise rilassato chiudendo gli occhi e arrossì accoccolandosi contro il fianco nudo dell'altro.

"Ci ho pensato un po', prima" mormorò.

La luce del tramonto entrava dalla finestra illuminando entrambi stesi sul letto, i loro corpi ignudi erano ricoperti di giochi di luce aranciati e vermigli.

"Su cosa, Decimo?" domandò Gokudera con voce roca.

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo, accennò un sorriso timido e gli poggiò la mano sul petto.

"Anche quando ci provo, ricordo molto poco del mio passato. Mi ero perfino dimenticato di aver conosciuto il Nono, da bambino" iniziò.

"I primi ricordi risalgano ai cinque anni e diventano più numerosi man mano che si cresce. Quando si arriva all'età adulta, man mano che avanza la vecchiaia, invece rimangono vividi quelli a lungo termine della giovinezza e svanisce la memoria a breve termine". Iniziò a spiegare con voce atona Gokudera.

Tsuna storse il labbro, ridacchiò imbarazzato passandosi la mano tra i capelli e scosse il capo.

"Sa-sarà anche così, ma ho comunque dei lunghissimi vuoti. Alle volte ricordo delle cose, e sono certo che non possono essere vere ... è così complicato".

Gokudera gli accarezzò la guancia, lo strinse a sé e piegò le gambe, curvando la schiena.

"Va tutto bene, Decimo" disse gentilmente.

Tsuna si accoccolò contro di lui chiudendo gli occhi, sentiva le palpebre leggermente pesanti e mugugnò.

"Alle volte, immaginavo un passato normale. Papà che tornava a casa da lavoro ogni sera, mamma che metteva in tavola la cena, e io che gli mostravo cosa avevo imparato di nuovo a scuola; mentre il Nono mi faceva i complimenti. Tutto questo è assolutamente impossibile" sussurrò.

Gokudera gli baciò la fronte delicatamente.

"E' quello che desiderate Decimo. I bambini tendono a farlo e voi siete ancora un ragazzo" gli ricordò.

Tsuna negò con il capo con decisione, tenendogli le mani sul petto tiepido.

"No, non era un sogno o un desiderio. Era qualcosa che ricordavo di aver fatto. Ricordavo la sensazione precisa. E più cerco di scandagliare il passato che avevo creato, meno ha senso".

Arrossì e si morse il labbro, sospirò abbassando il capo, alcune ciocche castane gli coprirono la fronte.

"Forse cerco solo un modo per negare la verità".

Gokudera gli passò la mano sulla schiena accarezzandogli lungo la spina dorsale.

"Decimo, vostro padre e il Nono sono in Italia, ma sono convinto che sarebbero lieti di darvi un giorno la famiglia che desiderate. E anche vostra madre ne sarebbe lieta" disse con voce tremante.

Tsuna fremette leggermente, si rilassò sotto il tocco dell'altro con un respiro profondo e accennò un sorriso.

"Forse hai ragione. Per quanto scandagli il passato che la mia mente ha creato, non riesco a cavarne niente".

Strinse la mano libera di Gokudera, addolcì lo sguardo.

"È meglio per noi concentrarci su questo, no?".

Gokudera distolse lo sguardo.

"Potete parlarmi di tutto, Decimo, anche di vite diverse" disse con voce impastata.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, si sporse per guardarlo e socchiuse gli occhi castani con fare perplesso.

"Cosa vuoi dire?".

Gokudera lo baciò delicatamente.

"Volete scandagliare con me ricordi che non esistono? Per me va bene".

Gli baciò la spalla e gliela mordicchiò.

"Per me va bene tutto, Decimo".

Tsuna gli portò la mano sulla guancia, lo scostò gentilmente per farsi guardare in volto e socchiuse gli occhi dai riflessi arancio.

"Hai distolto lo sguardo in quel modo e mi sono preoccupato" ammise.

Ticchettò con le dita sottili sulla guancia fresca dell'altro e arrossì sorridendo dolcemente.

"Non voglio scandagliare un passato creato dalla mia mente, se posso avere te e gli altri nel presente reale".

Le gote pallide di Gokudera si tinsero di rosa. Il giovane si scostò dall'altro e si mise seduto sul letto, con le mani appoggiate sopra le ginocchia.

"Come desiderate, Decimo".

Tsuna lo guardò, si mise seduto e strinse le labbra, allungò nuovamente le mani prendendo quelle dell'altro e le strinse.

"Per te è così importante, Gokudera-kun? Vorrei tu me lo dicessi onestamente" disse.

Deglutì distogliendo lo sguardo, lo rialzò deciso.

"Se vuoi davvero farlo con me, sono disposto a dirlo. Ma non voglio ... ecco, non vorrei ... non vorrei allontanarti".

Gokudera si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, negando con il capo.

"Decimo, io voglio vivere tutta la mia vita con te" lo rassicurò.

Indicò il bagno.

"Andate a rinfrescarvi, siete sporco. Io aspetto il mio turno".

Tsuna strinse il pugno, gli strinse il polso con forza arrossandogli la pelle candida e lo guardò con decisione.

"Ti prego, Gokudera-kun. Non avrei mai il coraggio di farlo da solo, e non voglio in nessun modo allontanarti da me dopo questo!".

Gokudera si sporse e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Non voglio allontanarmi" promise.

Tsuna arrossì, lo baciò lentamente intrecciando esitante la propria lingua con quella dell'altro, chiuse gli occhi portandogli le braccia al collo e si scostò, gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"In alcuni di quei ricordi che la mia mente ha creato ... in ogni passato ... ci sei anche tu, Gokudera-kun" sussurrò.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.

"Ho capito. Voi avete sconfitto Byakuran" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Gli passò la mano tra i capelli.

"E siete sempre stato molto sensibile alla nebbia. Forse nel ritorno a questo tempo, avete assorbito frammenti di ricordi di altre dimensioni. Capiterà anche a Yuni, vedrete".

 

 


	10. Cap.10 Amato e Odiato

Cap.10 Amato e Odiato  
_  
  
_

_Ho continuano a farmi strada_  
_A testa alta, risoluto_  
_E tu, allo stesso tempo_  
_L’hai amato ed odiato_

  
Tsuna sorrise nascondendo il capo tra le spalle, tenendo lo sguardo su Gokudera.  
“Sai sempre come difendermi, anche quando sono una causa persa” disse, divertito.  
Gokudera lo prese in braccio e si diresse verso il bagno e ve lo condusse, aprì la porta con un calcio. Lo fece sedere sopra la tazza del bagno e si diresse verso la doccia, aprendo l'acqua calda.  
“Dovete proprio lavarvi, Decimo".  
Tsuna emise un trillo, deglutì tenendosi alla tazza e scosse freneticamente il capo.  
“Non c'è alcun bisogno di essere così irruenti!” strillò, con tono acuto.  
“Scu-scusate!” gridò Gokudera.  
Scivolò sul tappetino del bagno e cadde per terra con un tonfo, un candelotto di dinamite gli rotolò ai piedi. Tsuna lanciò un grido, si sporse in avanti e gli cadde addosso prendendo tra entrambe le mani il candelotto, sospirò di sollievo.  
“Meno male che non era acceso” mormorò.  
Si sporse in avanti strofinando il bassoventre contro le cosce di Gokudera, arrossì, saltò in piedi sulla tazza del bagno e deglutì aderendo al muro con la schiena.  
“Mi dispiace Gokudera-kun!".  
Gokudera strinse le gambe, si sporse e gli tolse il candelotto dalle mani, stringendolo al petto.  
“Non si accende se non lo accendo io” lo rassicurò.  
Tsuna rilassò le spalle sospirando di sollievo, si sedette pesantemente facendo dondolare le gambe e sorrise nervosamente.  
“Per fortuna, sarebbe stato un guaio".  
Gokudera si alzò in piedi, raggiunse nuovamente la doccia e aprì l'acqua, mosse le mani e il candelotto scomparve.  
“Voi siete agilissimo a recuperarli. Siete agile in generale in combattimento".  
Tsuna scese dalla tazza, raggiunse la doccia mettendo la mano sotto l'acqua calda, la mosse in aria soffiando sulla punta delle dita e accennò un sorriso.  
“Io cerco di fare del mio meglio. Tu sembri un giocoliere con quelli, e non parliamo di quanto sono veloci Yamamoto o Hibari-san!".  
Gokudera si abbassò, allungò il braccio e prese il contenitore del bagnoschiuma, porgendolo a Tsuna.  
“Decimo, io ho una pessima mira. Yamamoto non sfrutta le sue doti e Hibari si impegna solo quando gli gira, risultando troppo imprevedibile” ribatté.  
Tsuna arrossì, guardò la doccia, Gokudera, il bagnoschiuma e di nuovo la doccia.  
< Vuole davvero che faccia la doccia con lui qui mentre parliamo di questo genere di cose? > si chiese.  
Deglutì rumorosamente, prese il bagnoschiuma ed entrò in doccia, afferrò una spugna e ci versò il sapone.  
“Non mi farai cambiare idea, voi tutti siete assolutamente fantastici” ribatté, con tono alto per superare lo scroscio dell'acqua.  
Gokudera si alzò, chiuse lo sportello della doccia dietro la schiena di Tsuna.  
“Vi aspetto fuori, Decimo"  
Tsuna strinse le labbra, lasciò cadere la spugna e spalancò lo sportello. Si sporse, avanzò bagnato e afferrò il braccio di Gokudera.  
“Aspetta Gokudera-kun! Non puoi ogni volta elogiarmi e sminuire tutti gli altri per questo!".  
Si rizzò, le ciocche castane bagnate gli aderivano al volto dall'espressione decisa, il corpo nudo bagnato e insaponato in alcuni punti era teso.  
“Capisco che tu voglia farmi sentire speciale, ma non dovresti parlare così degli altri, e soprattutto di te stesso!".  
Gokudera arrossì e deglutì rumorosamente, osservando il corpo dell'altro giovane. Si voltò di scatto sentendo un calore all'altezza del basso ventre.  
“Ci pensate voi ad adulare tutti” sibilò.  
Tsuna strinse il pugno, tirò il braccio di Gokudera per farlo voltare e assottigliò lo sguardo facendo mezzo passo avanti.  
“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” chiese, il tono leggermente acuto.  
Gokudera gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.  
“Odio come guardate gli altri” ammise.  
Tsuna si bloccò, batté le palpebre sporgendo le labbra.  
< Possibile che Gokudera-kun sia geloso? > si chiese.  
Aggrottò la fronte, sgranò gli occhi ed emise uno strillo acuto coprendosi il corpo magro con le mani, indietreggiò velocemente e si nascose dietro la porta della doccia arrossendo violentemente.  
“Io odio questi miei scatti!” strillò.


	11. Cap.11 Chi sei tu

Cap.11 Chi sei tu  


_Mi prendi per mano_

_Comincio a capire chi sono_

  


  


Tsuna uscì dalla doccia, si coprì con un accappatoio blu largo tre volte lui. La porta del bagno era socchiusa e da fuori veniva la melodia di un pianoforte. Raggiunse l'altra camera, sorrise vedendo la camicia di Gokudera appoggiata sul letto. Si asciugò e la indossò, coprendosi solo con quella.

Se la lisciò ripetutamente e arrossì, stringendo le labbra.

< Mi chiedo se sia ok se prendo i suoi vestiti > pensò.

Avanzò lentamente verso la direzione del pianoforte, sporse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi con espressione rilassata.

< Suona davvero bene >.

Gokudera teneva la schiena dritta, le sue braccia si muovevano armoniose e le sue dita affusolate colpivano i tasti con movimenti sinuosi.

Tsuna lo guardò con gli occhi dilatati e le labbra ad o, si fermò ad osservare i suoi movimenti e arrossì.

< Una persona del genere non può davvero fare paura ... > si disse.

Abbassò il capo sulle proprie mani sottili, si guardò le gambe nude e strinse le labbra sospirando.

< Anche se quello che mi ha detto un po' mi rassicura, non riesco a credere che una persona come lui ci trovi qualcosa in me >.

Gokudera cambiò pagina allo spartito di Chopin, continuando a suonare, lo sguardo fisso sulle note.

Tsuna accennò un sorriso, sospirò.

< Forse è meglio lasciarlo rilassare, con tutto quello che è già successo >.

Fece due passi indietro, le maniche larghe della camicia gli scesero lungo le spalle e lui perse l'equilibrio cadendo all'indietro, sbatté con un tonfo ed emise un gemito di dolore.

Gokudera si voltò di scatto e corse verso di lui, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

"Decimo!" gridò.

Tsuna mugugnò aggrappandosi a lui per alzarsi, accennò un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato sollevando il capo.

"Mi dispiace, Gokudera-kun. Ti ho distratto".

Si rimise in piedi, si passò la mano tra i capelli con un sospiro.

"Quando sei concentrato sei davvero fantastico, Gokudera-kun! Sembra proprio che nulla ti tocchi" ammise.

Gokudera gli camminò intorno e ridacchiò.

"E' la mia camicia?" domandò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e si nascose il viso con le mani affondando il capo nelle spalle.

"M-mi dispiace ... ti dà fastidio se la metto?" chiese, esitante.

Gokudera gli si mise davanti, si piegò in avanti e gli baciò la fronte.

"No, Decimo, vi dona".

Tsuna sorrise arrossendo, avanzò e raggiunse il pianoforte sfiorandone il lato, vi si poggiò dondolando una gamba e guardò Gokudera.

"Pensavo ... che credo di capire quello che mi hai detto prima, sul fatto che sono speciale per voi ... ma non sono certo tu sappia quanto lo sei a tua volta" ammise.

 

 


	12. Cap.12 Il Cielo che meritate

Cap.12 Il Cielo che meritate  


_Mi prendi per mano_

_Sono certo di chi sono_

  


  


  


Gokudera si mise i pollici nei passanti dei pantaloni e sorrise.

"Fai sentire speciali tutti noi, Decimo" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna si sedette sul bordo del pianoforte portando una gamba contro il petto, ondeggiò l'altra e la camicia bianca oscillò al movimento lasciando intravedere la pelle dei fianchi.

"Io ... vorrei poter credere di essere un buon boss per voi ... a prescindere dai Vongola o dalla Mafia".

Gokudera gli porse un braccio.

"Decimo, accomodatevi sullo sgabello, è più comodo" gli disse gentilmente.

Tsuna lo guardò, gli poggiò la mano sul braccio facendo leva e sorrise timidamente.

"Credi che possa farcela? Ad essere il Decimo Boss dei Vongola?".

Gokudera aveva le guance rosse e gli fischiavano le orecchie. Lo condusse fino allo sgabello e ve lo fece accomodare. Deglutì rumorosamente intravedendo sotto la camicia.

"Decimo, è dal nostro primo incontro che ho capito che voi siete l'unico degno di quel titolo".

Tsuna sospirò, si mise seduto e accavallò le gambe in un movimento elegante, poggiando la mano sul ginocchio nudo.

"Perché ti ho salvato la vita e queste sono le regole" ribatté.

Gokudera si sedette ai piedi dello sgabello, al fianco del pianoforte.

"Avete salvato la vita anche a Yamamoto quel giorno, ma non è solo quello. Avevate un'incredibile decisione mentre spegnevate la dinamite. E una fiamma in fronte che faceva presagire quanto sia pura la vostra del Cielo" spiegò.

Tsuna arrossì grattandosi la guancia scura, incrociò le caviglie dondolando le gambe e si umettò le labbra.

"Quando penso di volervi proteggere ... la fiamma che ne nasce è pura, ma imprevedibile. Da quando ho deciso che voglio distruggere i Vongola, è come se quella fiamma fosse diventata indomabile" ammise.

Gokudera gli appoggiò la testa contro la gamba e chiuse gli occhi.

Gli prese la mano della propria, stringendola.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, ricambiò la stretta chinando leggermente il capo e strinse le labbra sentendo le guance bruciare.

"Ho detto qualcosa di strano?" chiese.

"Niente, io penso che la vostra vera natura sia indomabile, Decimo. E' però un'opinione puramente personale".

Tsuna batté le palpebre, si arcuò con la schiena per guardare Gokudera e i suoi occhi si specchiarono in quelli dell'altro.

"Sembra una cosa strana da pensare di me, Gokudera-kun".

Gokudera lo fissò, le sue iridi verde-acqua erano liquide.

"Al primo incontro eravate carponi ai miei piedi in boxer muovendovi freneticamente, urlando. Forse è per quello".

Tsuna avvampò violentemente, si tirò su di scatto con la schiena e chiuse gli occhi mugugnando imbarazzato.

"Gokudera-kun!" strillò.

Si umettò le labbra, ridacchiò scuotendo il capo e scivolò in terra, gli prese le mani guardandolo negli occhi.

"Credo di essere volubile più di Hibari-san e irruento più di te, alle volte" ammise.

Si morse il labbro, ondeggiando sul posto.

"Sono più frignone di Lambo e più ingenuo di Yamamoto. Mi faccio trascinare più di Ryohei-niisan e alle volte ho l'impressione di avervi ingannati peggio di Mukuro, o avervi fatto tenerezza come Chrome, ma ...".

Sorrise con fare deciso, guardandolo fisso con sguardo sereno.

"Ma la verità è che se tu, se tutti voi, credete in me; posso davvero essere il Cielo che meritate".

Gokudera si stese su un fianco sul pavimento e gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe, socchiudendo gli occhi con espressione languida.

"Non smetteremo mai di credere in te, tutti noi" promise.

Tsuna gli portò la mano tra i capelli carezzando le ciocche lisce, sorrise rilassando le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Allora posso essere sicuro di chi sono" affermò.


	13. Cap.13 Notte popolata da incubi

Cap.13 Notte popolata da incubi  
  


_ Le immagini prendono vita _

_ Si svegliano nel cuore della notte _

  
  


Gokudera era seduto sul divanetto davanti alla finestra, intento ad aspirare dalla sigaretta. La luce della luna piena che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava la stanza di riflessi argentei, facendogli brillare i capelli grigi, tingendo le sue iridi di riflessi color fumo. Udì dei mugolii e si voltò, Tsuna si rotolava nel letto stretto al cuscino, un rivolo di saliva al bordo delle bocca, le labbra socchiuse.

Tsuna rotolò nuovamente rannicchiandosi su se stesso, mugugnò lamentoso tastando in giro ed emise dei bassi lamenti.

  
  


_ "Ahah! Quel bambino è un vero imbranato!" strillò una voce maschile. _

_ "A tre anni non sa ancora andare al bagno da solo" sussurrò una voce adulta di donna. _

_ "E' proprio un idiota!" esclamò una voce di bambina. _

  
  


Tsuna gemette, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Gokudera gettò a terra la sigaretta e la pestò sotto la scarpa. Si alzò silenziosamente, raggiunse il letto e rimboccò le coperte a Tsuna, stringendo le labbra. Indietreggiò ed incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo ondeggiare la propria cravatta.

Tsuna tremò sparendo sotto il bordo della coperta con il capo, strinse più forte gli occhi ed una patina di sudore gli contornò la fronte tesa.

  
  


_ "Non potrà mai combinare nulla" sussurrò un uomo. _

_ "Ho sentito che mette nei guai i bambini più piccoli!" esclamò un'anziana. _

_ "E' così imbranato che bagna ancora il letto" fece un ragazzo. _

_ "Quell'idiota di ImbranaTsuna è sempre circondato da ragazzi popolari!" si lamentò una ragazza. _

_ "Pena! Gli fa pena!" ribatté un'altra. _

  
  


Tsuna strinse i pugni fino a farsi male, sgranò gli occhi saltando seduto sul letto, la coperta gli ricadde sulle gambe.

Gokudera si piegò e la raccolse da terra, rimettendola sul letto.

"Perdonatemi, non volevo svegliarvi".

Tsuna batté le palpebre, sospirò di sollievo e accennò un sorriso nervoso passandosi la mano sulla fronte umida.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Stavo avendo un incubo, non mi hai per nulla disturbato".

Gokudera aprì un cassetto, ne trasse un fazzoletto e gli deterse gentilmente la fronte.

"Vi preparerei volentieri una camomilla, se ne fossi capace. Magari trovo Giannini per la Base" propose.

Tsuna gli rivolse un sorriso gentile, negò con il capo e sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Non fa niente, sono le stesse immagini di sempre" sminuì.

Si morse il labbro abbassando il capo, deglutì storcendo la bocca.

< Dovrò sembrargli uno stupido a lamentarmi per gli incubi > si disse.

Gokudera gli lisciò le pieghe del cuscino con entrambe le mani.

"Vi da fastidio se resto in stanza?" domandò.

Tsuna lo guardò perplesso sporgendo le labbra, negò lentamente e si fece di lato indicandogli lo spazio libero del letto.

"Accomodati pure, Gokudera-kun".

Gokudera si sfilò le scarpe e si accomodò seduto sul letto accanto a lui.

Tsuna gli rivolse un sorriso timido, incassò il capo tra le spalle stringendo le gambe al petto.

"Scusa. Per colpa mia sei costretto a stare qui sveglio".

Alzò leggermente lo sguardo socchiudendo gli occhi, intravedendo la sagoma dell'altro.

< Starà ignorando il fatto che ho paura degli incubi di proposito come al solito? >.

Gokudera si sbottonò la camicia lentamente e negò con il capo.

"Io dormo poco in generale" ammise.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro arrossendo appena, stese le gambe e poggiò lentamente la testa sulla spalla di Gokudera, sentendo la propria fronte bollente.

"Spesso nel cuore della notte è come se gli incubi prendessero vita. Tutte le cose di cui ho paura sono davvero reali" mormorò.

Gokudera si massaggiò una spalla e sospirò.

"La realtà è sempre peggio dei sogni" bisbigliò.

 

 


	14. Cap.14 Dream

Cap.14 Dream  


_Apro gli occhi_

_Dev’essere un sogno_

  


Tsuna negò con il capo, socchiuse gli occhi alzando la testa, intravedendo la sagoma del volto dell'altro.

"Non per me. Nei sogni sono solo e sempre ImbranaTsuna. Nella realtà ho voi. Quando apro gli occhi mi rendo conto che dev'essere stato per forza un sogno" affermò.

Gokudera gli sorrise, nella penombra illuminata dalla luce della luna e si piegò, accendendo la lampada sul comodino. Batté le palpebre abbagliato e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Riuscite a riprendere sonno?" gli chiese.

Tsuna sospirò stringendo le labbra, assottigliò lo sguardo abbagliato dalla luce e si sfregò il volto.

"Adesso so che erano solo sogni. Però mentre dormo è reale, come ...".

Arrossì alzando timidamente lo sguardo.

"... Come quei passati mai successi" sussurrò.

Gokudera gli appoggiò la mano sulla sua e gliela accarezzò con il pollice.

"Decimo, se li temete, li affronterò con voi" giurò.

Tsuna arrossì, gli strinse la mano e strofinò la guancia sulla spalla di Gokudera socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Ora ho aperto gli occhi e so che doveva essere un sogno" sussurrò.

Sollevò lo sguardò accennando un sorriso timido.

"Specie perché tu sei reale, no?".

Gokudera gli sollevò la mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandogli le punte delle dita.

"Per voi, sempre" soffiò sensuale.

Tsuna arrossì, intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle dell'altro mordendosi il labbro e lo guardò dolcemente.

"E io voglio esserci per te" sussurrò, piano.


	15. Cap.15 Mi faccio forza

Cap.15 Mi faccio forza  


_Stringo forte il cuscino_

_Mi faccio forza, pronto a combattere_

  


  


Gokudera lo strinse a sé, abbracciandolo, continuando a tenergli la mano e si stese, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino.

Tsuna strinse le labbra poggiandosi contro di lui, si accoccolò sollevando lo sguardo.

"Credi che ce la faremo? Ai prossimi scontri?" sussurrò.

Gokudera strofinò la guancia contro la fodera e gli sorrise.

"Decimo, insieme ce la faremo sempre" sussurrò.

Addolcì il sorriso, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

Tsuna strinse la mano attorno al cuscino, assottigliò le labbra deglutendo e sospirò abbassando il capo.

"Alle volte ho solo paura di non essere pronto".

Accennò un sorriso sollevando lo sguardo, arrossì appena.

"Però tu mi metti sicurezza, Gokudera-kun".

Gokudera allontanò il cuscino da sé, lasciando che Tsuna lo potesse stringere completamente al petto.

"Non avete solo me. Nonostante ci siano degli idioti che non capiscono il vostro valore, potete contare su molti amici e tutti i vostri guardiani" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna si accoccolò al cuscino poggiandovi il mento, sorrise melanconico.

"Senza voi a sostenermi sarei anche più patetico di così" mormorò.

Strinse le labbra e scosse il capo, guardò Gokudera.

"So che possiamo combattere e vincere. Mi fa solo paura essere costretti a farlo".

Gokudera strinse i pugni e negò violentemente con la testa, le guance arrossate.

"Voi non siete patetico, Decimo!" gridò accorato.

Tsuna incassò di scatto il capo tra le spalle nascondendosi dietro il cuscino.

"Scu-scusami Gokudera-kun" mormorò.

Gokudera deglutì rumorosamente e scosse ancora più velocemente la testa.   
"Perdonatemi, non volevo aggredirvi" mormorò. Tsuna sollevò lentamente lo sguardo, accennò un sorriso e gli porse la mano allungando il braccio oltre il cuscino.   
"Sono pronto a combattere, se credete in me" sussurrò. Gokudera gli prese la mano nella propria e gli sorrise.  
 "La nostra fede in voi non vacillerà mai" promise. Tsuna strinse il cuscino con un braccio e ricambiò la stretta di Gokudera con l'altra mano, sorrise e annuì con fare deciso.  
 "Allora combatteremo" decise.  
 "E saremo pronti per farlo" gli fece eco Gokudera.


	16. Cap.16 I believe in you

Cap.16 I believe in you  
  


_Ho sentito dire che vedere_

_significa credere_

Tsuna gli strinse forte la mano, sentendola fresca contro il proprio palmo sudato.

< Vederlo così sicuro mi fa davvero credere sia possibile vincere ogni battaglia > pensò. Guardò il volto dell'alto nella penombra, socchiuse gli occhi avvicinandosi leggermente.

"So di poter contare su di te e gli altri" disse. Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro.

"Ne posso solo essere felice" sussurrò dolcemente. Tsuna allentò la presa sul cuscino e glielo porse, addolcì lo sguardo accoccolandosi contro di lui e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Hai mai bisogno di prove, per credere in qualcosa?" chiese. Arrossì, si morse il labbro incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Ah! Questo è davvero troppo personale! > si disse. Gokudera si mise il cuscino al fianco e cullò Tsuna, tenendolo contro di sé.

"Dipende. In voi credo ciecamente, anche se voi prove me ne date sempre" lo rassicurò. Tsuna sentì le guance bruciare, strinse le ginocchia al petto rannicchiato contro Gokudera, si umettò le labbra secche.

"Reborn mi ha detto che solo vedere significa credere". Ridacchiò piano, grattandosi una guancia.

"Per me non funziona proprio così, ma credevo che tu fossi quel genere di persona a cui servono delle prove" ammise. Gokudera si grattò all'angolo della bocca e sbatté le palpebre.

"In realtà mi piacciono molto gli alieni e le cose fantasy. Certo, mi documento e cerco delle prove, ma quando tentano di fregarmi. Nel mio cuore, penso che credere veramente significa vedere e non che bisogna vedere per credere" spiegò. Tsuna aggrottò la fronte rizzando il capo, storse il labbro grattandosi la punta fredda del naso.

"Non capisco" ammise. Arrossì, si morse il labbro distogliendo lo sguardo e sospirò piano.

< Sto di nuovo facendo la figura dello stupido > si disse. Deglutì umettandosi le labbra, sollevò il capo.

"Pensi che prima si crede in qualcosa, e poi la si vede? Sembra strano" ammise, con tono basso. Gokudera si grattò un sopracciglio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Quando hai volato la prima volta, prima hai tentato e poi hai scoperto se realmente si poteva fare. Ci hai creduto senza averlo visto prima, no?" domandò. Tsuna deglutì annuendo lentamente, si accoccolò su se stesso sentendo il battito leggermente accelerato.

"Io ... io intuisco le cose" ammise. Espirò, inspirò e si rilassò leggermente umettandosi le labbra.

"Tu hai creduto in me anche quando si vedeva che non potevo farcela. Anche tutti gli altri ... voi sembrate credere senza bisogno di prove. Mi spaventa, ma allo stesso tempo mi fa stare bene" ammise. Gokudera si passò lentamente la mano tra i capelli, lisciando una ciocca tra indice e medio, ruotò il polso e allontanò la mano dalla testa.

"Io non posso parlare per gli altri, ma credo che sia facile credere quando hai accanto qualcuno, quando hai scoperto che ci si può fidare". Si mordicchiò il labbro.

"E quando stai bene. Penso che in fondo mi trovo bene qui, nonostante le urla della stupida Mucca, le idiozie di Testa a prato o le scempiaggini del maniaco del Baseball". Aggiunse. Tsuna chiuse gli occhi sentendo il calore alle guance aumentare, sorrise percependo un groppo in gola e premette il capo contro Gokudera.

< Anche se ho sentito Reborn dire che vedere significa credere, ciò che dice Gokudera-kun è molto più rassicurante > pensò. Sollevò la testa aprendo gli occhi leggermente lucidi, annuì con forza.

"Allora crederò nelle cose, che io le veda o meno" sussurrò. Gokudera gli sollevò il mento con la mano e lo guardò in viso, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

"E crederete anche in voi e me? Che i-insomma... tra noi..." balbettò. Tsuna avvampò violentemente, gli occhi leggermente liquidi e il fiato corto.

"Non ho bisogno di prove per credere che staremo insieme" disse. Gokudera appoggiò delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.

"Non ho bisogno di altro per essere felice, Decimo". Tsuna ricambiò il bacio a stampo chiudendo gli occhi con un sorriso.

< Alcune cose bisogna vederle per crederci > pensò. Strinse le mani di Gokudera, socchiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte contro quella dell'altro.

< Ma in questi sentimenti, posso credere anche ad occhi chiusi >.

 


End file.
